The Park
by bequietsherlock
Summary: This is a one shot. Its the cute stendan family we all dreamed off. Full of fluff and cuteness i hope you enjoy.


**This is a one shot.**

* * *

Brendan's eyes were adjusting to the light, his vision still hazy round the corners but he could hear a faint banging on the door and Leah trying to whisper but being rather loud.

''Daddy. Get up. Can we go to the park? Pleeeeease?''

Brendan got up, trying to move slowly out of bed not to wake Steven, he tucked him in again so he wasn't cold were he'd left him. Steven's body was so warm next to his, he hated leaving it in the mornings, it was the one place he felt truly safe. Brendan walked over to the door in his black boxers and his white t-shirt which was a bit big on the shoulders but still fit okay. He grabbed his or Steven's, he wasn't sure anymore, dressing gown and opened the door slowly.

''Hey princess, what's up?'' Brendan said his voice slurred from sleep.

''Daddy Brendan, can we go to park today? Pleeeease?'' Leah said fluttering her eyelashes. How could you he say no to her? She reminded him of Steven the way he fluttered his eyelashes when he wanted something, she did the exact same.

''I'll ask Daddy, but it's okay by me. Is Lucas asleep, sweetie?'' Brendan was getting used to this, being the father he never was to his two boys. This was his second chance and he wasn't planning on messing it up.

''He's playing with the dinosaurs in our room''

''Okay, do you want to help me make Daddy some breakfast?'' Brendan asked.

''Yeah!'' She sounded almost excited.

Brendan walked over to the kitchen counter, still tired. He grabbed the bread out of the bread box and asked Leah to get the eggs out of the fridge. Scrambled eggs on to toast he was making, the only breakfast, apart from bacon, he knew how to make. He put the eggs in the pan, Leah pulled up a chair and stood on it so she could reach the toaster. Leah chatted while Brendan listened, she calmed him with her talking like Steven did. It was ready, he put it on a tray and walked through to the door but before he entered he whispered to Leah to make sure if Steven was awake he wouldn't hear.

''Hey Leah. Go get Lucas and when i go in, i'll put the food on the side you jump on him to wake him up eh?'' He smiled whilst saying this.

''Yeah okay'' She giggled.

Brendan walked through holding the tray tightly in his hands, he rested it on the bedside table and sat on the end of the bed. He shook Steven a little.

''Hey sleepy wake up'' He whispered and kissed his forehead ''I made you breakfa-''

Before he could finish his sentence the kids came running in, Brendan stood up getting out of their way he was smiling. Screaming and laughing they jump on to Steven.

''Daddy, can we go to park please? Daddy Brendan said we can!'' They smiled.

''Did he now?'' Ste smiled at Brendan. ''I guess if he said so then yeah''

''Yey!'' They shouted together.

''Hey, why don't you two go and get ready and Daddy can eat his scrambled eggs and we'll go out soon.'' Brendan said and they ran out. ''Look i even made you scrambled egg'' Brendan winked, Ste smiled at him. His big goofy smiled and he wolfed down the eggs. He must've been hungry, he's never hungry. Well we didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what i mean. Ste must've been mind reading because he laughed. Ste got ready quickly, he knows how the kids like to go to park early to get their favourite spot near the big tree. He put on his blue tracksuit. Brendan jumped up after Steven had left the room, he looked through his wardrobe not sure which suit to pick today.

''You're not wearing a suit. Fuck sake, Bren! You're going to park. Where these your bum looks good in them!'' He chucked Brendan some black joggers and picked up his phone he must've come in for. Brendan put them on as instructed and picked his grey-y blue t-shirt out. He was sat on the end of the bed listening to Ste and the kids faffing about with the picnik.

''No, you've got to put seedless jam in for Daddy Brendan.'' Leah said to Steven.

''I know, i know! Do you want to make mine and Daddy Brendan's?'' He laughed back to her.

''Yes please.''

''Lucas what do you want in your sandwiches?'' Steven said.

''Ham please, Daddy''

Brendan carried on tying his shoe lace and Leah and Lucas walked in to the bedroom.

''Daddy we're going now!''

''Okay coming, sweetie'' He replied.

They got in to the car, as a family. Brendan loved being part of a family, he never used to feel comfortable but now he does. He listened to the chatter of Ste and his kids. They were playing eye spy, every now and then they asked Brendan to join in so he did. The park wasn't far so they didn't need to play for long. Brendan and Ste got out first getting the picnik blanket and food out. Leah and Lucas grabbed the football and the other toys and made their way over to the big tree. Ste rippled the blanket to get it to straighten out on the ground his muscle flexed at this and Brendan admired. Ste laughed his goofy laugh and sat down

''Ya perv'' He winked.

''Just admiring'' Brendan replied and sat down next to him. Leah and Lucas played football for a while, well i say football more like kicking the ball wherever and running after them. They asked Brendan to play and he played in goal, diving to late for the ball so they scored and cheered. Ste sat on the mat laughing, thinking of how far they've come. Brendan was breathing heavily, he was getting old. He told them he was going for a rest and walked back over to Steven. He sat next to Steven and rested his arm around his lower back resting on the top of his cheeks. He smiled, happy was normal now. He wasn't lonely any more.

''What you smiling about?'' Ste asked

''You i guess''

Ste had no words, he just cupped Brendan's face and pulled him in to a long, gentle kiss. Brendan kissed back. He didn't mind people walking by. He wanted to shout to the world _THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND STEVEN HAY AND I LOVE HIM! _They smiled whilst kissing, biting each others lips and tugging on them. Toungues intertwined and entangled. Bodies moulded together.

''EW LUCAS, THEY'RE KISSING AGAIN. GET A ROOM!'' Leah shouted.

They pulled apart laughing and giggling. The kids carried on playing football now.

Brendan leaned in to Ste, close to his ear so his moustache tickled it. His breathe on his cheek ''i love you Steven Hay.'' he whispered

* * *

**Reviews?:)**


End file.
